1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technical field, more particularly, relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared with a liquid crystal display device, an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display device, as a new-style display device, has many advantages, such as, self-luminescence, high response speed, wide visual angle, and so on. Moreover, the OLED display device also may achieve flexible display, transparent display and 3D display. Thereby, the OLED display device is rapidly developed and widely popularized.
The OLED display device comprises a metal member therein. Since the metal member has a strong reflection coefficient, an external light directed to the metal member is mostly reflected off, causing a negative influence on display effect of the OLED display device.
In order to decrease the negative influence of the external light on the display effect of the OLED display device, as shown in FIG. 1, in the prior art, a wave plate 14 and a polarizer 16 comprising a light absorption layer (for example, Polyvinyl Alcohol (PVA) layer) 16A are sequentially disposed and laminated on whole surface of a second substrate 13 in the OLED display device. Hereafter, it will briefly describe a principle of decreasing the negative influence on display effect of the OLED display device by absorbing the external light with the light absorption layer by taking an example where the polarizer is a vertical polarizer, and the wave plate comprises a λ/2-wave plate and a λ/4-wave plate. In this example, the external light is firstly converted into a vertical polarized light after passing through the vertical polarizer; then, the vertical polarized light is converted into a left circularly polarized light after passing through the λ/2-wave plate and the λ/4-wave plate; then, the left circularly polarized light is converted into a right circularly polarized light after being reflected by the metal member; then, the right circularly polarized light is converted into a horizontally polarized light after passing through the λ/2-wave plate and the λ/4-wave plate; finally, the horizontally polarized light cannot passing through the vertical polarizer and is absorbed by the light absorption layer.
In the prior art, since the wave plate and the polarizer comprising the light absorption layer are sequentially disposed and laminated on the whole surface of the second substrate in the OLED display device, a displaying light in the OLED display device needs to sequentially pass through the wave plate and the polarizer, and a part of the displaying light is lost due to the wave plate, and also, most of the displaying light is absorbed by the light absorption layer of the polarizer, thereby reducing the light transmittance of the displaying light.
In sum, in the prior art, since the wave plate and the polarizer comprising the light absorption layer are sequentially disposed and laminated on the whole surface of the second substrate in the OLED display device, the light transmittance of the displaying light becomes very low.